


Come Back To Me

by lovelygaypoison



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3x05, Angst, F/F, FixitFic, Fluff, Gay, Lesbian, Sanvers - Freeform, Shortandsweet, Soulmates, alexdanvers, breakupfix, happyending, maggiesawyer, otp, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelygaypoison/pseuds/lovelygaypoison
Summary: Alex realizes she has made a huge mistake letting Maggie go. She is determined to get her girl back. Will Maggie give Alex another chance?





	Come Back To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work on AO3. I refuse to accept that Maggie and Alex broke up so have this one shot. Enjoy and please leave kudos!  
> -lovelygaypoison

"Alex," Maggie states. She is standing in the doorway of their, no, Alex's apartment. It's been a few months since the breakup and both women are miserable. Alex called Maggie earlier and asked her to come over to talk. Alex wants Maggie back. She wants her wife, her soulmate, and her best friend back. She wants her Maggie back. "Maggie. Please come in," Alex whispers, tearing up. Maggie, who has no idea what is going on, enters the apartment. The pair sits on the couch facing each other. "Mags. I miss you so much, baby. I've been thinking about it, and I've come to the realization that I don't want kids if it means I can't be with you. I know I've broken you, but please Maggie. Please give me one last chance. I love you, Margarita Sawyer. Please come back to me," Alex begs. Maggie meets Alex's chocolate brown eyes. "Don't just say that to get me back, Alex, unless you actually mean it," Maggie says, tears pouring down her face. "I'm not, Maggie. I promise. I love you with all my heart. Please come back to me. Marry me, Maggie. I won't ever hurt you again," Alex pleads. "You get one more chance, Alex. Just one," Maggie whispers. "Understood," Alex replies. She reaches into her pocket for the two engagement rings. She has been carrying them around since their breakup. "You kept them?" Maggie asks. "Of course I did. I carried them around with me every day in hopes that you'd come back to me," Alex explains. Maggie breaks down then, sobbing her heart out. Alex immediately takes her into her arms, holding her close. "I'm here, baby. I love you. I'm never going to hurt you again," Alex promises, holding her lover close. Eventually, Maggie's sobs turn into sniffles. She looks up at Alex and kisses her. Alex runs her fingers through Maggie's brunette locks, loving the feeling of Maggie's soft, plump lips on hers. They break apart for air, foreheads resting against each other. "Make love to me, Alex," Maggie husks. "Always," Alex replies before kissing Maggie once more.

******

Hours later, the couple lays in their bed, Maggie wrapped in Alex's arms, their bodies only covered by a thin sheet. Alex reaches for her pants and pulls the rings out of her pocket. Maggie meets her eyes and grins. She slips one onto Maggie's finger and Maggie slips the other onto her finger. "I love you, Margarita Sawyer. Forever and always," Alex promises. "I love you too, Alexandra Danvers. Forever and always," Maggie replies happy tears in her eyes. After so much pain and heartbreak, Maggie and Alex are back where they belong, wrapped up in each other's arms, very much in love.


End file.
